El precio del poder
by K-RO
Summary: /Drarry/ No existen ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo.


**Advertencias: **AU [Alternative Universe] Slash [Relaciones ChicoXChico]

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB, editoriales varias y demás socios comerciales. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

_—_

_

* * *

_

**El precio del poder**

_—_

_No existen ni el bien ni el mal, s__ólo el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo._

_ —_Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

_—_

_—_

Se arrebujó en la amplia capa oscura, con sus ojos de tormenta fijos en el agua, mientras la barca se bamboleó de un lado a otro, cortando la marea. El fuerte viento levantaba olas que chocaban contra los costados de la nave, salpicando el rostro de finas facciones y el pelo rubio. La espesa neblina empañaba la vista aun cuando casi era el amanecer. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo y corroboró la hora, cuando el sol despuntará él debía estar ya a los límites de la barrera mágica, recordó innecesariamente.

Con un poco de humor negro, hizo la comparación entre su situación con la leyenda _muggle_ de Orfeo, atravesando el Aqueronte hacia el inframundo para rescatar a su ser amado.

Y si en ese extraño cuadro él era Orfeo, el anciano que tuvo que contratar para que lo llevase a través del lago —dado que cualquier otro camino estaba vedado—, enjuto y encorvado, codicioso de las doradas monedas prometidas por ese viaje —muchas más de las que realmente valía la travesía—, sin duda podía pasar por Caronte.

En cuanto a Eurídice…

Se detuvo en ese punto, moliendo los dientes de pura ira, su rostro se volvió oscuro y peligroso, rememorando los motivos de su viaje.

—Joven amo. —El hombre le mostró una sonrisa amarillenta—. Estamos llegando.

—Ya lo veo —respondió, con una frialdad que igualaba la temperatura.

La enorme estructura de su destino se recortaba imponente contra la bruma matutina de Escocia. Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez: la piedra caliza de la construcción ostentaba sin orgullo alguno las grietas de batallas pasadas, como dolorosas heridas sin cicatrizar; vacío, sin alma, el castillo estaba en franca agonía.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, tan majestuoso y brillante, a bordo de un bote en nada parecido al actual; lo mayor que se había sentido al verse fuera de la vigilante mirada de sus padres, orgulloso e importante con su flamante varita nueva, soñando _castigar_ Sangre Sucias y Traidores a la Sangre.

Que diferentes habían resultado las cosas al final.

Hogwarts gemía, su magia inmemorial manipulada por infinidad de hechizos del más alto nivel, especializados en truncar sus barreras naturales, para que en lugar impedir _entrar_, se concentraran en quien quería _salir._

La barcaza tocó el apolillado y húmedo muelle. Sin perder el tiempo, saltó fuera de la nave y en el mismo movimiento, le arrojó a su navegante una bolsa repleta de galeones, despachándolo con un despectivo ademán. El hombre se ocupó en largarse tan pronto como la marea lo permitiera, ninguna criatura con algo de poder mágico —y algunos _muggles_—, se quedaría en las inmediaciones del castillo por propia voluntad.

Draco no le dedicó un segundo más de su atención, avanzó por la ennegrecida madera, dejando que se fuera; cuando terminara no iba a necesitar que nadie le proporcionara transporte.

Tampoco iba a regresar solo.

Apuró el paso con dificultad, ahora que había llegado apenas podía contener su impaciencia. Demasiado tiempo planeando el _preciso_ momento en que sacó una hermosa llave, con runas grabadas de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la antiquísima cerradura de la escuela; dio una vuelta a la derecha y pudo _sentir _la magia de Hogwarts suspirar agradecida.

Draco Malfoy, el recientemente reelegido Ministro de Magia, empujó con fuerza las enormes puertas de madera, las mismas por donde había salido huyendo hacía tanto tiempo —toda una vida— y su destino, comenzado a tomar otro sendero.

**~0~**

Recorrió la paupérrima habitación desde el umbral: una cama, un buró, una mesa pequeña con silla, sin cuadros ni ventanas. Un empellón nada delicado lo hizo terminar de entrar, trastabillando; Alastor Moody lo observaba como si fuera una asquerosa alimaña que se cruzó en su camino, su ojo mágico daba vueltas sin control, resoplando, se cruzó de brazos.

—No intentes ningún _truquito_ —escupió—. Pequeño _Mortífago._

Sin dar tiempo a respuestas, dio un portazo y lo dejó solo. Draco no hizo intento de comprobar la puerta —desde su posición podía sentir la magia zumbar en la hoja de madera— ni tampoco defenderse ante la acusación —incluso cuando él _realmente_ no estaba marcado—, lo más probable era que su _recámara_ estuviese insonorizada.

Se sentó en la cama ridículamente pequeña, maldiciendo floridamente a su padrino. Severus lo había arrojado a ese lugar —la _sede_ de la 'Orden del Fénix', vaya nombre ridículo—, como si fuese un perro.

Pero detrás de toda esa ira, le dominaba el miedo. Apenas habían puesto un pie a esa oscura y antaño, señorial mansión, cuando al menos una docena de personas aparecieron, apuntándoles con la varita, pidiendo explicaciones a gritos. Fue empujado sin miramientos a ese cuarto lleno de polvo bajo la vigilancia de Ojoloco, entretanto, Snape fue maniatado y llevado vaya a saber dónde.

Y eso había sido todo, Draco, confundido como estaba en ese momento, no había atinado a pensar en todas las implicaciones de lo que había sucedido en poco menos de una semana.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello hasta arañarse el cráneo, repasando: había intentado matar a Dumbledore en _tres_ ocasiones, sin tener éxito; al final, Snape había tomado la responsabilidad por su ineptitud, matando al viejo. Para más inri, Draco había usado el Armario Evancescente para introducir un puñado de Mortífagos a Hogwarts, poniendo en peligro su propia vida y la de sus compañeros.

Su padrino lo había sacado de Hogwarts y escondido en un piso inmarcable, dejándolo solo durante días mientras intentaba reunir los pedazos de su fallida misión, pero apenas unas horas atrás lo había tomado del cogote y arrastrado a ese hoyo.

Y ahora, estaba en un lugar donde todos lo consideraban, cuando menos, un arrogante cabrón y en el peor de los casos, un asesino.

Alrededor de una hora después, Draco no podía saberlo, un pálido y bastante maltrecho Severus abría la puerta del cuartucho.

—Te quedarás aquí. —Fue lo único que dijo—. La Orden va a darte asilo.

Draco reclamó y despotricó, era evidente que su padrino no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar y realmente, él prefería acompañarlo a donde necesitara ir, que quedarse donde _supuestamente_ estaría a salvo.

—No estás entendiendo, Draco —dijo el mayor, al cabo.

Lo observó con sus profundos ojos negros. Y Draco entendió.

—No —sentenció el muchacho—. No, no.

—Draco…

— ¡_Él_ te matará!

—No, no lo hará —respondió con una calma pasmosa—. El Señor Oscuro me necesita, aunque ya no confíe en mí.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió.

—Porque tu padre está muerto.

La respiración se le atoró en los pulmones. Snape lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó con fuerza en la pequeña cama.

—Tu padre está muerto —repitió entre dientes—. Una maldición lo alcanzó cuando la fuga de Azkaban, _él_ necesita quién ocupe el puesto de Lucius y yo soy su mejor opción. —Lo removió un poco para asegurarse que obtenía su atención—. Draco, escúchame. Hay algo que yo tengo que hacer, algo _muy importante_ que no puedo conseguir si no vuelvo. Pero no puedo seguir sin saber que estás a salvo.

— ¿Mi madre? —balbuceó.

—Escondida. No sé en dónde y es mejor así. —Ambos lo sabían—. No intentes comunicarte con ella, la pondrás en peligro y también a ti.

El chico apenas atinó a asentir, turbado. Severus puso una mano sobre su cabeza en un patético intento de consuelo, pero no duró mucho, con un revuelo de su túnica, se marchó de la habitación.

No fue hasta que se quedó a solas que dejó correr las lágrimas. Se mordió los puños para no gritar, aunque nadie pudiera escucharlo.

**~0~**

Tirado en esa cama, el tiempo se le hizo eterno, un par de veces tocaron a su puerta pero no se molestó en moverse, lo único que deseaba era hundirse en ese pequeño colchón y desaparecer.

El sonido se repitió, ahora con más insistencia. Observó al picaporte moverse y una salvaje melena oscura se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

Harry Potter, claro. La ironía era casi tan _graciosa_ que le daba nauseas.

El Gryffindor llevaba una plateada bandeja con un plato de algún guiso. Se metió a la recamará sin pedir permiso.

—Te he traído algo, Malfoy. No puedes estarte sin probar bocado —anunció ligeramente.

Draco casi gruñó ante el _familiar_ tono, no necesitaba la absurda compasión de nadie y, menos, la de San Potter. Su mano picó, extrañando su varita para regresarle la maldición con la que el estúpido quiso _rebanarlo_, pero se la habían quitado apenas llegaron y Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

—Te prefiero vivo y desarmado, que muerto con tu varita. —Snape había sentenciado.

Claro que a él, nadie le había pedido su opinión.

—Debes estar muy complacido, ¿cierto? —escupió con rencor—. Mi padre muerto es un Mortífago menos, ¿verdad?

Potter dejó la bandeja en la mesa, parecía muy cómodo en su papel de _camarero._

—Te equivocas, Malfoy —farfulló, luego apuntó el humeante plato—. Deberías comer, no lo has hecho en tres días.

Irritado por no obtener la pelea que esperaba y necesitaba, Draco empujó un poco más.

— ¿Me equivoco?, ¿en qué me equivoco? Mi padre era un Mortífago y se merecía lo que le pasó, ¿no es verdad? Igual que yo merezco todo lo me sucede ahora.

Draco jadeaba por su propio arrebato; desesperado por noticias de su madre y abandonado por su padrino, quería la familiaridad de un conflicto con Potter, algo que hiciera un poco menos irreal su situación.

El Gryffindor reacomodó sus ridículas gafas, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres un Mortífago —aseguró—. Yo… yo lo sé, Malfoy. Te vi esa noche, en la torre… bajaste la varita. No mataste a Dumbledore.

Típico. La _única_ cosa que no había hecho para impresionar a Potter, era lo que lo elevaba en su _maldita_ escala de moralidad. Ausentemente, Draco se preguntó si Potter siempre estaría en los momentos más humillantes de su vida.

—Como si eso hiciera _alguna_ diferencia —apuntó con sarcasmo.

—La hace —contestó—, por eso estás aquí en primer lugar.

Malfoy se quedó sin palabras. Potter le estaba insinuando que había apelado a su favor para que se quedase en ese cuchitril. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a hacerlo pagar a puñetazos antes que a hechizos, se contuvo a duras penas porque sabía que no lograría ponerle un dedo encima antes de ser _Cruciado_ por algún miembro de su club de _fans_.

—Así que _tres_ intentos de asesinato ameritan que pueda quedarme en esta _pocilga. _—Abrió los brazos para enfatizar su punto—. Pero mi padre sí debía estar en Azkaban, para morir.

Sabía que estaba siendo ingrato, pero no podía detenerse. Potter negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Las acciones de Lucius Malfoy no justifican, de ninguna manera, el que tú te hayas quedado sin padre, _Draco_ —refutó suavemente.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Potter. —Alcanzó a decir, sin entender.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con timidez.

—Para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Come, te hará bien.

**~0~**

El sonido de sus pasos reverberó en las paredes del castillo, llenas de hechizos grabados en lenguas muertas y las más complicadas ecuaciones de Runas. Sus sienes punzaron, en un intento por regular el flujo de magia, Hogwarts la tomaba de cualquier criatura a su alrededor, agotándola hasta la extenuación.

Podía ver los efectos a largo plazo en todos lados: los fantasmas, enlazados a la magia de la escuela, habían desaparecido, incapaces de mantener su ente incorpórea; los retratos ahora no eran más que cuadros de madera y lienzos desgarrados con ira; el Bosque Prohibido se había convertido en una estéril meseta sin árboles ni habitantes. Con parsimonia se quitó uno de sus guantes para tocar las innaturalmente frías paredes y reseguir con sus manos los hechizos tallados, no podía siquiera comenzar a imaginar cómo sería _vivir _ahí.

Guiado más por instinto que certeza, se dirigió a la Dirección; la gárgola no existía más y la pared hecha añicos dejaba ver la escalera inmóvil, subió los escalones de dos en dos y llegó a la que una vez fuera una reluciente puerta de roble.

Draco empuñó su varita con fuerza, la ira le recorría las venas y calentaba su cuerpo, deseando convertir la puerta en astillas con el más poderoso _Reducto_ que pudiera convocar.

Suspiró y con un suave floreo murmuró:

—_Alohomora._

El cerrojo chasqueó, Draco empujó gentilmente, el rechinido de los oxidados goznes perforó sus tímpanos y una pesada oscuridad le envolvió como un manto frío. Los retratos, escritorio y cachivaches varios que pertenecieron al viejo se encontraban hechos pedazos por toda la circular habitación, cubiertos de polvo, evidenciando que la destrucción había tenido lugar tiempo atrás.

Avanzó despacio mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, su dolor de cabeza aumentó y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Draco ubicó la emisión de magia que lo había hecho posible: en la silla del escritorio, en el sitio más alejado de la precaria luz que emitía la clausurada ventana, rodeado de libros en blanco, se encontraba la única persona en el mundo que podría hacer la proeza de magia sin varita en ese lugar.

Una bienvenida con voz agotada: —Llegas tarde, Draco.

Harry Potter.

**~0**

Se quedó en su sitio, de pie apenas un par de pasos delante de la puerta, respirando despacio, absorbiéndolo todo, no quería perderse ningún detalle ni dejar a Harry fuera de su vista nunca más.

—Ha-

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestionó el pelinegro despacio, mirando la pared y haciendo patrones informes con el dedo.

—Ven, Harry, voy a sacarte de aquí —anunció ansioso, tendiéndole la mano, dio un par de vacilantes pasos hacia él; su palidez cetrina y su extrema delgadez le daban un aspecto frágil y enfermo. El corazón de Draco se rompió apenas un poco más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —repitió, sin dejar de hacer figuras en el aire, Harry no parecía muy dispuesto a mirarlo y Draco se temió haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Casi veinte años —confesó en un susurro.

—Veinte —dijo Harry—. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Con un nudo en el estomago, Draco trató de explicarse:

—Tenía… asuntos que atender primero. Planes. Antes de venir por ti. Cosas importantes para protegerte.

Harry rió, una risa vacía.

—Pero Malfoy, a ti nunca te han salido bien los planes.

El rubio forzó una vacilante sonrisa, sin saber que pensar del comentario.

—Bueno, eso es porque siempre estuviste ahí para echarlos a perder. —El moreno detuvo el movimiento de su mano—. Harry, yo…

—Cuéntame que ha pasado en veinte años —interrumpió una vez más—, como puedes ver —hizo un ademan con su muñeca abarcando la destruida oficina—, yo no he tenido mucho en que aprovechar mi tiempo, ¿qué hay de Ron y Hermione?

—Weasley y Granger se casaron hace varios años. —La carcajada del moreno le dijo que hasta _él_ sabía que eso dos terminarían juntos—. Tienen dos hijos.

La risa de Harry se convirtió en una mueca amarga.

—Hijos. —Saboreó la palabra como un platillo extraño—. Yo siempre quise una familia, ¿sabes? La imaginé muchas veces, cuando las pesadillas me despertaban —suspiró, pero siguió sin voltear a mirarlo—: un pequeñito a quien amar.

Draco asintió solemnemente, lo recordaba, también había hecho planes al respecto.

Potter dejó sus manos caer a sus rodillas, continuó, mirando el piso:

—Ya casi no recuerdo las voces de Ron y Hermione, Draco, ni la cara de Ginny. No recuerdo las cenas en la Madriguera, ni la colonia de Remus. —Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió la cara en sus manos—. Tampoco a Sirius, el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padrino es su cara cuando cayó en el velo.

»En realidad, tengo muchos huecos en mi memoria, debe ser por éste lugar. A veces me preguntó si fue real o un mal sueño. Si existo siquiera.

Harry estaba hablando mucho, probablemente para compensar por todo el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo, su voz enronquecida llenó los oídos de Draco como una vieja y dolorosa canción de amor.

—Harry…

—Pero a ti, Draco, a ti sí te recuerdo. En Grinmauld Place, atrapado en una opción que no pediste, pero que se convirtió en la única manera en que sobrevivieras. —Se detuvo un momento—. Nos hicimos amigos, ¿lo puedes creer? Merlín sabe por qué, tienes un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.

Al fin, alzó la atormentada mirada verde hacía él, Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse al ver a Harry tan perdido. Los orbes verdes mostraban una sabia locura, que solamente podía alcanzarse en una vida llena de dolor.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, fue en tu habitación. —Harry siguió, ignorante de las dificultades del rubio—. La única vez que lo hicimos, en realidad; estabas tan furioso, Snape localizó a tu madre, pero ya era tarde.

»Le gritaste por ser un sucio mestizo doble cara, que no quiso salir de su agujero hasta que tu madre estuvo muerta y a mí… a mí me acusaste de cobarde, de no haber acabado con el bastardo antes. Y que por ti, la Orden, Voldemort y la madre que los parió a todos se podían ir a la mierda. —Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y Draco hizo otro tanto, a sus dieciséis era toda una reina del drama—. Snape se marchó, imagino que se había escapado de Voldemort para venir a darte la noticia.

Harry alzó una temblorosa mano, pero a medio camino la cerró en un puño y la devolvió a su regazo:

—Sé que siempre te arrepentiste eso, de acusar a Snape quiero decir, no de acostarte conmigo.

Draco resistió con estoicismo la oleada de culpa y dolor. Jamás se iba a perdonar que las últimas palabras que dirigiera a su padrino fueran despectivas recriminaciones.

—Pero tú te quedaste —mencionó con voz temblorosa.

—Sí. —Harry contestó—. Me quedé incluso cuando quisiste robarme la varita para maldecirme. Forcejeamos y caímos al piso. Me tomaste de los hombros y encajaste los dedos para mantenerme contra el suelo. Pero no tomaste mi varita, tú… me besaste.

El pelinegro volvió la mirada al techo

—No es que recuerde mucho, pero fue la cosa más grandiosa que me hubiese sucedido: tu piel contra la mía, tu cara, tu aroma, la sensación de ser _libre_ mientras empujabas adentro de mí, como si quisieras enterrarte y no volver a salir.

El rubio retuvo un gemido, añorando el tacto de seda pero sin atreverse a seguir avanzando.

—No nos dijimos mucho después de eso —siguió—. No sé tú, pero yo estaba muy _avergonzado_ por haber tenido sexo en la alfombra con mi amigo, quien acababa de insultarme. Yo sabía que me gustabas, pero no podía asegurar que también te gustase o si simplemente me tomaste porque estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Pero no tuvimos tiempo. Snape y Remus murieron, incluso Dobby—El pelinegro se detuvo al recordar a su amigo—. Muchos lo hicieron. Todo por mi causa.

«No, Harry. —Draco pensó—. Nada de esto es tu culpa, pero no te preocupes, ellos _pagarán_»

Harry se puso de pie, acercándose a Malfoy, deteniéndose apenas a un palmo.

—Recuerdo. —Draco notó que tenía los pies descalzos y movía los dedos, llenándose de polvo—. Más que nada, lo que te dije antes de marchar.

Malfoy también lo hizo.

—Cuando todo esto termine. Si quieres, si seguimos vivos, podemos intentarlo —evocó.

Los huesudos hombros del Gryffindor se hundieron un poco más.

—Eso dije, pero no pudo ser. —El pelinegro se tomó ambos lados de la cara para masajearse un momento las sienes con los índices—. Después de la batalla, todo fue tan _mal_. Fuiste a juicio, pero no pudieron probar nada, ese viejo zorro de Snape se aseguró que los miembros más importantes de la Orden hicieran un Juramente Inquebrantable. Él sabía lo mucho que su apoyo podía ayudarte; de modo que se contentaron con quitarte una parte de la fortuna de tu familia.

»En cuanto a mí… —Harry movió los dedos de los pies una vez más—. A mí me acusaron de ser un peligro para el mundo mágico. _'Demasiado poder en alguien tan joven'_ dijeron_, 'Debe ser la esencia de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado'_. Imbéciles, ni siquiera podían decir su nombre después de muerto. —El moreno empuñó la mano, clavándose las uñas—.Tuve una asquerosa parodia de juicio, pero nadie podía ayudarme ya: Dumbledore estaba muerto, Snape también, ni a McGonagall ni al señor Weasley les permitieron defenderme, alegando que _'Se interesaban más por el acusado que por la seguridad del mundo mágico'_. Nadie de mis amigos fue llamado a testificar, no me permitieron tener un abogado.

»Esa perra de Umbridge me dijo, _'¿no quieres que_ algo _le suceda a tus amigos, cierto? A ese chico Weasley y esa_ Sangre Sucia. _También_ _ese_ noviecito _tuyo, que asco'_, con su voz chillona. Yo lo sabía, nunca iban a dejarlos en paz si no me quitaba del camino. El día que se dictó la sentencia en el Wizengamot tú estabas ahí, junto a Ron y Hermione, gritando y apelando. Llevabas una túnica verde oscuro tan hermosa. Y yo te dije que todo iba a estar bien; muerto el perro, se terminó la rabia.

»Y me trajeron a Hogwarts, el único sitio cuya magia podía contener la mía, reprimiéndola y alimentándose de ella. —Harry ladeó la cabeza, su voz tan impersonal que parecía que le contaba a Draco la historia de cualquier otra persona —. Al principio no fue tan malo, era _casi_ como tener Hogwarts completo para mí, no necesitaba comer ni dormir. Lejos de expectativas imposibles, el azote de la prensa y la manipulación del Ministerio. También pensé que, cumplida mi misión, ya nadie necesitaría de mí.

Draco fue muy cuidadoso de no dejar en evidencia la furia que iba dominándolo. No podía culpar a Harry por el pensamiento que siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente, pero eso no le reconfortaba de ninguna manera.

—Los retratos solían traerme noticias, que Hermione pasaba noche y día en la biblioteca buscando una solución, Ron y los Weasley hacían lo que podían, que en realidad no era mucho dada su situación familiar, pero ellos necesitaban seguir con su vida, la mía ya estaba estancada aquí. Poco después de llegar les dije a los cuadros que dejaran de hacerlo, no necesitaba esperanzas cuando no podía tenerlas… también les pedí que dejarán de buscarte.

Draco recordaba la época, los medios se dieron un festín con el caso Potter, casi cada día había una noticia nueva dada por Granger o un Weasley. Tenía todos los artículos en su poder, pero él no aparecía en ninguno, otras cosas más importantes reclamaban su atención.

—¿Sabes? Nunca le presté atención a los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Pero cuando Nick se esfumó, consumido por el castillo, fue horrible. Los demás fantasmas no tardaron en acompañarlo. Hermione habría estado orgullosa de mí cuando decidí estudiar los libros de la biblioteca, pero casi todos ellos eran mágicos: su tinta _desapareció_, como devorada por una polilla. Así que dejé de leer.

»El retrato de Snape fue el último extinguirse, cuando los cuadros quedaron en blanco los desgarré todos, uno por uno, eso me dio algo que hacer por varios días. Es difícil encontrar en qué emplear tu tiempo cuando eres consumido lentamente por una sanguijuela gigante. —Harry se rió de su propia broma, pero el gesto se transformó en un rugido de rabia—. Esos bastardos del Ministerio, ¡les salve el culo!, ¡a todos! Y me agradecen metiéndome _aquí_ —sollozó—. Aquí, el único sitio que consideré mi hogar.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se cuestionó sobre a qué clase de mente sádica se le habría ocurrido. Apostaba la mitad de su fortuna a que había sido idea de esa arpía de Umbridge, casi deseó tenerla enfrente para torturarla _de nuevo._

El moreno se dejó caer en el piso, agotado. Draco se le acercó sin saber que decirle.

—Y aquí estoy, hablándole a una alucinación de Draco Malfoy.

Con una punzada en el pecho, el rubio se arrodilló a su lado y extendió el brazo.

—Harry, Harry escúchame —instó con desesperación—. Estoy aquí y soy real.

El moreno alzó la cabeza ante el llamado. Más furioso por las palabras de Draco que por recordar la cruel injusticia.

—No me toques —le gruñó, sus ojos teñidos de sangre le daban un aspecto insano y peligroso.

—Pero Harry. —Draco hizo otro intento de acercarse, pero el otro se hizo hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo.

—No lo hagas, ya me escuchaste. No eres real.

—No es cierto.

— ¡No eres real! —Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero antes que lo hiciera fue tacleado por el cuerpo más alto.

— ¡Soy _jodidamente_ real! —gritó el rubio, tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos, tratando de hacerle entender.

—No es cierto. —Harry se lamentó—. Draco Malfoy probablemente esté casado con alguna princesita Sangre Pura y haciéndose cargo de sus negocios. No tiene nada que hacer conmigo después de _veinte años. _No es cierto, no es cierto _._

—Harry, escúchame —repitió, intentando hacerse oír—. Sé que te dejé y no sabes cuánto lo lamentaré eternamente. Pero tenía que hacerlo o no podría darte lo que mereces.

Potter negaba fervientemente, luchando contra el más alto: —Él me olvidó. Se largó y me olvidó

—Yo _nunca_ podría olvidarte. Desde que te vi por vez primera en esa tienda de túnicas, siempre has estado en mi mente, lo sabes.

Todavía forcejeando con el escurridizo pelinegro, Draco sacó la llave que había ocupado para abrir la puerta y la puso enfrente de la cara de Harry.

— ¿Ves esto, Harry?, ¿lo recuerdas? Con esto puedo sacarte de éste lugar ¿Me crees Harry?, ¿puedes creerme?

Un poco de luz llenó los ojos verdes al distinguir el objeto.

—Yo… yo —barbulló confuso, luego sus facciones se suavizaron—, _¿Draco?_

Draco agradeció por esa esperanza. Su Harry estaba perdido en su mente, enfermo de abandono, pero era la clase de mal que podía arreglarse y él pasaría el resto de sus días haciendo pagar a los responsables de esa aberración. Pero primero estaba Harry, siempre él.

—Merlín, sí. —Y descendió la cabeza para darle un beso en espera desde hace tantos años.

La boca de Harry sabía tal cual su recuerdo: a luz de sol y magia, el contacto con su lengua caliente y su saliva dulce le dieron la bienvenida.

—Draco… Draco…

— ¿Sí? —cuestionó, recorriendo con un dedo el rostro pequeño.

—Draco, no me sueltes.

—No lo haré —prometió con férrea intención.

Quiso ir más allá, quiso tocar los lugares más íntimos en el cuerpo de Harry y ser tocado de la misma manera. Luchó fuertemente contra su deseo de tomar el cuerpo que había soñado cada noche. Pero se contentó con besarlo hasta perder el aliento, los dos echados en el suelo polvoriento de una escuela muerta.

Harry se durmió pronto, agotado por el altibajo emocional, aferrado a la túnica de Draco con ambas manos, mientras que éste le acariciaba el suave cabello negro.

De su pantalón sacó un galeón que manipuló con destreza, anunciándole a Granger que había encontrado a Harry y que se lo llevaba a casa. Alzó el cuerpo pequeño y éste se acomodó sin dificultad contra su cuerpo, todavía cogiendo su túnica.

Mientras recorría por última vez los lúgubres corredores, rememoró las últimas dos décadas de lucha constante y manipulación.

Criado en el mundo donde el fin justificaba los medios, hizo exactamente lo que debía; renegó de Dumbledore, la Orden, toda la panda Gryffindor y Harry Potter, diciendo que había obtenido lo que quería del _Héroe_ y que por él, Potter podía quedarse encerrado hasta volverse loco.

No todos le creyeron claro, así que se dedicó a construir una perfecta fachada, no era tonto para no saber que un montón de pobretones y una chica de origen _muggle_ no podrían hacer mucho contra el arcaico Ministerio de Magia, donde los altos cargos en su mayoría eran ocupados por magos y brujas de antiguos linajes como el suyo. Así que, mientras la tropa de pelirrojos y esa sabelotodo insoportable de Hermione se dedicaban a tropezar una y otra vez con un sistema corrupto. Draco tomó otro camino, no era el más corto ni fácil, pero sí el que lo llevaría donde tenía que estar.

Primero, terminó sus EXTASIS en Durmstrang con las mejores calificaciones y pidió una plaza para la Universidad Mágica de Finanzas. Pasó tres largos años estudiando concienzudamente, no solamente la banca, también la política y la ley mágica. Se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares, ignorando casi sistemáticamente al Ministerio, pero _coincidiendo_ con Scrimgeour en eventos sociales y obras de caridad.

Le había tomado otros cinco años de obscenas donaciones al Ministerio, pero cuando _Rufus_ le ofreció el trabajo de subsecretario, supo que había valido la pena.

Con tiento, fue recomendando personas aquí y allá que sirviese a sus propósitos, había conseguido renovar contacto con la mayoría de sus ex-compañeros Slytherin, no confiaban los unos en los otros, pero había algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, tomar el control del Ministerio.

Aunque se cuidó mucho de darles algún trato preferencial a los Weasley, tampoco los dejó caer, de vez en vez una laguna legal llegaba a los oídos de Granger o un pedido lo bastante grande ponía a flote de nuevo la tienda de bromas.

Lentamente, Draco se rodeó de su propio personal, era tan eficiente como subsecretario que Scrimgeour le dio un poder para firmar aquello que no necesitaba de su _supervisión._

Y conforme ganaba poder, también planeó su venganza. Sonrió con deleite al recordar los gritos de terror de esa _bruja_ de Umbridge al verlo alzar la varita una vez más y susurrar la Imperdonable. No había sido la única persona _desaparecida_ en los últimos años, pero sí la más gratificante.

Joven, carismático y rico, lo único que faltaba para terminar su careta de político, era una bella esposa que le hiciera juego. Y Draco la encontró, una muchacha francesa, hermosa y que cumplía con las expectativas para lo que Malfoy quería de ella. Ese año se postuló para Ministro de Magia y ganó por amplia ventaja.

Tuvo que soportar dos periodos de elecciones para conseguir cambiar las leyes que deseaba y tener la suficiente gente en el Wizengamot como para estar seguro de las elecciones. Al fin, la semana pasada, con el gesto de felicidad apenas contenido, se había presentado intempestivamente en la paupérrima oficina de Hermione Granger, que ocupaba un puesto de bajo perfil en el Ministerio.

—Tengo la llave, Granger. Voy a por Harry.

Y lo había encontrado, su Harry sanaría con sus cuidados, no iba a permitir que nadie jamás intentara llevarlo de su lado y hay de aquel que siquiera lo intentara.

Lo sacó fuera del castillo, la famosa llave que tanto le costó conseguir se había fabricado con parte de la destruida varita del pelinegro, la única forma de sacar a su desafortunado prisionero era si el propio Ministro de Magia lo hacía, activando la llave como un translador.

Observó con ojo crítico a su acompañante, bajo la luz del día su rostro se notaba aún más demacrado. Apretó el agarre que tenía de su cuerpo delgado y besó la desvaída cicatriz.

—Descansa, amor. Vamos a casa.

Se dio la vuelta para darle una última vista al castillo, ahora que Harry no estaba dentro, era cosa de tiempo antes que colapsase. No había cosa que Draco deseara más que destruir ese sitio piedra por piedra, pero ahora debía ocuparse de Harry.

Miró otra vez su reloj, si sus cálculos eran correctos, en ese momento Camille, su esposa, una chica de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes —aunque nunca tan verdes como los de Harry—, estaba en plena labor de parto de su primogénito, un varoncito. Lástima que Camille no viviría para criar a su hijo. Mira que morir dando a luz, pobrecita.

_—_

**~Fin~**

_—_

_

* * *

_

_—_

Notas de K-RO:

Draco es el héroe de esta historia; desafortunadamente, Malfoy no es _ese_ si no _éste_ tipo de héroe, los Slytherin como salvadores del mundo están bastante infravalorados.

Amo a mi Harry, aunque esté un poco ido, es tan tierno; también a Severus aunque haya tenido poco protagonismo y sobre todo a Draco, también dudo de la salud mental de Draco, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si a alguien se le ocurriera siquiera pensar en Harry de una manera que no sea menos que correcta y apropiada.

Ha sido un poco caótico escribir el fic —a Ayánn por darle algo de orden a esto, como siempre, muchas gracias— y a veces me parecía que no iba a salir nunca, afortunadamente no fue así, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones.

Gracias a todos por leer.

K-RO


End file.
